


Modification

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Hiddles Diddles [15]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom learns that Sam used to have a piercing, then deals with her body image issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modification

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I dressed like the little goth kid I am and had piercings. I was sitting here missing my lip piercing and thinking about mouth scars and decided to write this. Its a true story. Well, the part about the piercing. All of that is true. I did it. Probably the most idiotic thing ever.

Tom bit down on her bottom lip as he kissed her, the tender flesh slipping from between his teeth. She cringed slightly as she felt them catch on the little knot of scar tissue just inside. She drew back from him, sucking in her bottom lip in a failed attempt to negate the pain.

“Sam, what’s wrong,” he asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

“Nothing,” she shook her head. “Just… bit my scar is all.”

“Scar?”

“Yeah. You’ve never noticed them?”

“No,” he said, giving her look like she was crazy. She was tonguing the scar on the inside as a slender finger touched just below her mouth. “You mean this?”

She nodded and he tilted his head to the side curiously, reminding her of a puppy. His pretty eyes were focused on her mouth and still filled with the desire that led them up to this.

“What’s it from,” he asked.

“Piercing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” she said confused by his surprise. “Why?”

“I didn’t think you were… inclined to do something like that.”

Sam eyed him for a long moment. She couldn’t think of a time that she’d ever indicated that she wouldn’t get piercings, though they’d never discussed it either. It wasn’t something she thought about outside of being bored, though she had plans to do it again. She wondered if it was going to be a problem for him.

“Why’d you do it,” he asked, finally.

“Because I’d wanted it since I was fourteen,” she answered. “I was twenty by the time I did it.”

“Didn’t it hurt?”

“No. Well, not the piercing part.”

He was quiet a long moment before saying, “Why do I have a feeling there is a story behind this that is going to make me question your sanity?”

“Because there is,” she laughed. “As usual.”

“Do tell, darling.”

“It was while I was homeless. A friend of mine was home on leave from his duty station and we drove out to Long Beach to visit an ex of mine who’d just had a baby. He lived in this… Well I guess you could say it was a studio apartment over a little ninety-nine cent store on 8th street, not far from Shoreline Drive. Walking distance really. The place was gross, really, having seven people and three cats crammed in there. It had been raining for about a week and I was bored out of my skull just sitting in the place and my ex talked me into letting him pierce my lip.”

“Wait,” said Tom, snorting in disbelief. “You let an ex-boyfriend pierce your lip? You’ve got to be joking.”

“My friend in the Army held me down on the toilet while my ex shoved a sewing needle through my lip. All I had to numb it was Baby Orajel.”

“God in heaven…”

“Oh, that was the easy part,” she smiled, taking a certain enjoyment in Tom’s squirming. “I made the dumb ass decision to buy a full hoop for my first ring instead of a horseshoe. If that wasn’t bad enough, the piercing was completely crooked in the worst way and I didn’t know it until I finally bought a horseshoe and tried to put it in.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“He pierced through the top of my lip, which is great if I don’t want to risk chipping my teeth. But not so good when the other hole is way down here.”

“How…?”

“My friend lost his grip on my lip when it counted,” she said with a shrug. “It worked once the swelling went down and I loved it, despite it being off center in the front. Made drinking wine difficult that Christmas though.”

Tom was staring at her. She raised an eyebrow and he motioned for her to continue.

“I took it out because it got infected and my boyfriend’s brother ran off with the hydrogen peroxide I was using to clean it.”

“You were using…”

“Hydrogen peroxide, yes.”

Tom rubbed his face, shaking his head. “Even I know it is not advisable to use that.”

“Yeah, it hurt like hell and tasted like shit but it was all I had at the time,” she said with another shrug. “And it worked. But when it was taken, I had no choice but to just take the piercing out and let it heal up. I figured I’d get it done professionally later. About a week after, my dad found out about it but it was gone by the time he asked about it, so I denied it. By the time it healed enough to get it redone, I was pregnant and babies and piercings don’t really mix.”

“I really cannot picture any of this,” he said, shaking his head.

“I have pictures.”

“I don’t think I want to see them.”

“What,” Sam scoffed. “You saying it would look bad?”

“No. I’m sure you were lovely with it,” he sighed. “But after what you just told me, I’m a little frightened.”

“Funny, I thought you only get excited.”

Tom gave her a playful glare at her using his own words against him. He sighed and shook his head. “Fine, you win. Show me.”

“Laptop?”

He waved her off and she jumped off the sofa to go get his Macbook. She hated the thing. She was strictly a PC, but her trusty little netbook was at home. She came back and navigated to Facebook and found the pictures, three all together. He took the computer from her to get a better look.

“That looks awful,” he mumbled. “Your lip is so swollen.”

“Yeah that was three days after we did it. It was worse the night of because he couldn’t get the ring in and spent an hour trying to force it through.”

“It was definitely crooked. Not so swollen in this next one.”

“Yeah that was six days later,” she laughed. “And I am drunk in that picture.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. They gave me wine and I had a lovely buzz going at that point.”

“Oh, kitten, I like that,” he purred, coming to the last picture.

“Do you?”

“Is that the shredded shirt that’s in the drawer with your corset?”

“Yes it is. I’ll wear it for you when I lose another ten pounds.”

“You don’t need to lose weight.”

“I do. I so definitely do. I am such a little fatty.”

“You’re perfect.”

“You’re just saying that to make me happy.”

“I am not,” he said giving her a rather serious look and setting his computer aside. “If you want to lose the weight, then fine. But I’m just saying you don’t need to. I think you’re beautiful the way you are, but I do support your desire to slim down because it makes you happy.”

“You don’t want me skinny.”

“I don’t want you changing yourself to be happy based on what the media’s current and ever changing definition of beauty is. I want you to feel good inside your own skin, always.”

“Well,” she said slowly. “Look at you, Tom. You’re gorgeous. You have a killer body and I’m all soft and pudgy and I have to look good on your arm.”

“You do look good. Sam, listen to me. I knew what I was getting when I first saw you. I wasn’t blind. I’m proud of you for trying to be a healthy weight, I am. I want you healthy. But that doesn’t mean I want you skinny. There is a big difference. Besides,” he said, pulling her into his lap and poking her stomach a few times, making her smile as he touched on her ticklish spots. His hands then settled on her hips, squeezing gently. “I like you a little soft, for many many many reasons.”

He had a lascivious grin as he pulled her in for a kiss. She sighed softly into his mouth as he kissed her slowly, though hungrily.

“And if you want, you can get your lip pierced again too,” he said when he broke away. “You’re gorgeous to me no matter what. Though, if you do, I will miss this…”

He kissed her again, nibbling on her lip as he did. She melted instantly, pulling him closer and picking up exactly where they left off.


End file.
